


Monday

by supernaturallylost



Series: The Perfect Week [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Meg's crafty, Ruby's a neat freak, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturallylost/pseuds/supernaturallylost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby wakes up and notices something different about Meg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monday

Meg often slept in her bra. Ruby told her it was a bad habit, but she couldn’t help it. She didn’t have time to change before she would fall dramatically onto the bed and start to snore. Ruby, however, always made time to change into pajamas. Unlike Meg, whose brown hair would spread everywhere while she slept, Ruby tied her hair behind her head before lying down. Sometimes she’d wake up to Meg taking out her hairclip and using it for herself.

On one Monday morning, Ruby woke up feeling confused. She was sleeping in her bra, with her hair spread out around her. She looked next to her on the bed and saw Meg snoozing neatly with her hair tied back and her pajamas on.

For a moment, Ruby pursed her lips. Then, she wiggled her fingers craftily. Ever so carefully, she scooted down toward Meg’s belly. She lifted up her shirt slowly and took a deep breath.

Meg woke to the loud sound of a motor running and some laughing. The motor, she noticed quickly, was actually Ruby blowing onto her stomach. The laughing, it turned out, came from Meg herself.

Ruby sat back on her heels on the bed and laughed.

“How long have you been planning this?” she asked.

Meg reached out and pulled on Ruby’s underwear to tug her closer.

“Not long,” she answered happily. “I just wanted to know if it actually made a difference what you wore to bed. I think we both slept about the same. What do you think?”

Ruby leaned down, her hair falling onto Meg’s face and tickling her nose.

“I think you’re looking a little too comfortable in my clothes,” Ruby smirked.

Meg blew the hair from her face and leaned up for a kiss. When she laid back down, she took a deep breath. Although Ruby was still hovering over her, she grabbed the blankets and brought them up as high as she could.

“These pajamas are really warm,” Meg sighed. “How do you get up in the morning?”

Ruby shook her head, reaching for another kiss. She lifted Meg’s head up, licked her lips, and sneakily stole back her hairclip.

“Hey!” Meg laughed when she realized. She shoved Ruby off of her and stretched a leg across hers. “Why are we up so early, anyway?”

Ruby reached down and stroked Meg’s leg gently.

“I don’t know,” she shrugged. Her eyes were on the ceiling. “I guess I just needed to put my hair up.”

Meg kissed Ruby’s shoulder and then started smirking.

“You know,” she said as she laid her hand flat on Ruby’s bare stomach, “you don’t actually have to wear anything to bed.”

“I thought you were tired?” Ruby answered.

“Is that a no?”

Ruby bit her lip to hide the smile. Then she propped herself up on her elbows.

“I’m hungry,” she said, jumping up. She stood next to the bed and grabbed Meg’s hand.

“No, no, no, no, no!” Meg said, resisting the pull. “Don’t make me get up!”

“Come on, you lazy unicorn!”

Ruby tugged harder. Meg gripped a sheet. Unfortunately, she never tucked in the blankets, so both she and the sheet flopped off of the bed. The sheet fell silently. Meg fell not-so-silently.

Ruby snatched the sheet with a grin and wrapped it around herself.

“Pizza?” she asked. “I made the dough ahead of time last night, so it should be all ready now.”

“Pizza for breakfast?” Meg groaned, raising a hand dramatically upward. Ruby grabbed it to help her up off of the floor. “Really?”

“Why not?” came the answer.

Meg nodded to acknowledge the logic. Then, she covered her yawn with her hand and shivered to wake herself up.

“Pajamas,” Meg sighed. “Comfy.”

 

“Do you know how to twist the dough in the air?” Meg asked, watching Ruby lift the dough from the counter.

“It can’t be that hard,” she shrugged.

Meg took a small step backwards and held her own ball of dough in her hands. Smiling, she watched Ruby stretch the dough with her fingers before holding it with one hand. Then, she threw it in the air.

Meg started laughing even before the dough hit the ceiling. When it flopped back down, Ruby barely caught it in time before it hit the floor.

“Well let’s see you do it!” Ruby said with a frown. She dropped her dough impatiently onto the counter.

Meg nodded, motioned for Ruby to step back, and then waited for a moment. She took a deep breath. Then, while laughing, she tossed the dough into the air. The dough spun in beautiful, even circles, spreading itself out. It landed easily in Meg’s hand. Ruby’s shoulders fell.

“Beginner’s luck?” Meg said with a shrug.

Ruby picked up her dough with determination. Just before she was going to toss it high, she caught Meg’s eye and saw her silently laughing as always. Ruby brought the dough behind her head and threw it at Meg.

“Hey!” Meg laughed innocently. “I didn’t say anything!”

“You thought it loud enough,” Ruby said as she hiked her blanket over her shoulders.

“Oh, pup,” Meg sighed, placing both balls of dough on the counter. She walked up to Ruby and slid her hands inside of the sheet and against Ruby’s hips. “Sorry, dear.”

Ruby tried to force her smile into a frown.

“Can you ever forgive me?” Meg said. She leaned forward and kissed Ruby’s cheeks.

Ruby grumbled.

“Please?”

Meg moved her hands up, bringing Ruby’s arms up and onto her shoulders. She put her hands back to Ruby’s hips and started swaying. Ruby bit back her smile.

“Pretty please?” Meg grinned. She tilted her shoulders and danced happily as close to Ruby as possible.

“Fine,” Ruby whined.

Ruby leaned in for a kiss and then said, “Can you teach me to toss the dough?”

Meg nodded, kissed Ruby’s shoulder and her bra strap, and then picked up the dough to show off. She tossed the dough up and caught it again. For ten minutes, the two of them tried to perfect the art of pizza dough tossing. Eventually, they had two almost perfect circles of dough.

“Do we have any peppers?” Meg asked, licking sauce off of her fingers.

Ruby rolled her eyes. “Do you even live here?”

Meg reached out and grabbed Ruby’s hand. She tilted her head happily and then, very gently, pulled off Ruby’s sheet.

“It’s cold!” Ruby complained while bending down to grab the sheet.

Shaking her head, Meg sighed, “Stand in the sunlight, then, but don’t cover yourself up. Please?”

Ruby rolled her eyes again. She couldn’t help but smile.

“Peppers are in the fridge,” she pointed. She laid the blanket on a stool beside the counter and moved over toward the sunlight. When she walked by Meg, she slid her hand over the small of her back.

Twenty minutes later, the pizzas were finished cooking. Meg ate her entire pizza in the time it took Ruby to eat half. Meg put her chin on top of her folded hands.

“Okay, fine,” Ruby grinned. She slid her plate to Meg, who gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“Thanks, pup,” she smiled.

“I love you, you bottomless pit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you'd like to, feel free to leave comments!


End file.
